I'll Sea You In My Dreams
by LadyPrin
Summary: Hi. My name is Serena. Short for Serenity. The others were reborn as humans, but something went wrong with me. I wasn't reborn as a human. I can sometimes take the shape of a human, when I transform into my soldier self, but the rest of the time I'm a...


I'll Sea You In My Dreams

By LadyPrin (Used to be RoseWomen)

Disclaimer Applies: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Hi. My name is Serena. Short for Serenity.

I was once the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, but then my home was attacked. My mother gave her life to save my, my gaurdian's and my love's life. She used the last of her power to send all of us to the future Earth, to be reborn, and take our places as guardian's of our galaxy. The others were reborn as humans, but something went wrong with me. I wasn't reborn as a human. I can sometimes take the shape of a human, when I transform into my soldier self, but the rest of the time I'm a...well... I'm going to let you read the whole story, and let you 'sea' for yourself! Giggle

I guess I should start with my guardian's new names.

Let's see, there's Ami. She was Sailor Mercury, soldier of water and knowledge. She's now a fourteen year old student at Jubban High school in Japan, learning to become a docter. She's shy, sweet, and has an IQ of over 300. She has blue eyes, and blue hair. She was the main inventer of alot of new technology on Mercury that hasn't been developed by Earth's scientest's yet. She's still inventing things now.

Next there's Mina. She was Sailor Venus, soldier of love and beauty. She's also fourteen years old, but she lives in Londen. She is the only scout who doesn't live in Japan. I'm not sure what school she goes to, or what she's studying, but she wants to be a model. She'd do very well as one. She has long blonde hair that flows to her waist, that is held back by a big red bow, and she has light blue eyes as well. She is the only one of the guardian's that looks like me. Alot like me. Mina was also my double, pretending to be me when the danger to me was too high.

There's Lita. She's also fourteen, goes to Jubban High, and is studying to become a chef. Her cooking is very good! She's tall for her age, but so were all the people of Jupiter. She was Sailor Jupiter, soldier of strength and courage. She has medium length redish/brown hair, and deep green eyes.

Oh, there's Rei. She was my best friend on the Moon. She's fourteen too, but goes to a privet school. She helps her grandfather at his Cherry Hill Temple. She's working to become a priestess there. She reads the fire, can sense danger in the wind, and keeps very much to herself.

And I can't forget to tell you about my beloved, Darien. He's eighteen, and lives alone in an apartment district. Some, twenty-floors up, with a balcony attached to his room. He goes to college, I forgot which one, and is studying to become a docter, like Ami. He has short black hair, and deep blue eyes, like the sea. I mention the sea alot, I hope you notice. It plays a major part in the story, and is a hint as to what I am now. Anyway, back to Darien. He used to be the Prince of the Earth. And he fought as Tuxedo Mask, in the name of justice.

These are my gaurdian's. My friends. My teamates. But none of them remember me. None of them remember who they are, or what they are destined to become. But they are about to remember, they have to. The same force that destroyed all our planets, now threatens our last home.

I haven't met my friends in this life, but I'll have to soon. Only I can give them the keys to their memories, the keys to their powers.

I have but one way to contact them.

Their dreams..."

"Serena, are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine Oshawa." Serena replied softly, inclining her head slightly towards the huge seven legged Octapuss that was sitting behind her, gently brushing Serena's hair with a coral seabrush.

Oshawa was a seven legged Octapuss because fourteen and a half years ago, a shark had bitten off half of her eigth leg. She had run into the shark and the shark had bitten her before she'd even realized she'd run into him. She had swam as fast as she could, with the shark close behind.

She had hid inside a thick patch of seaweed oppisit a larger than normal clam shell, but the shark had smelled her blood through the water.

Oshawa had thought she was done for, but then something happened that had never been seen before, neither on land nor under the sea!

The clam shell had opened with a whush and a bright white light, and out of it burst a mermaid! A little mermaid of about four months. She had short golden hair, pale ivory skin, and a bright silver tail! The bright light from the shell faded quickly, but it had done it's job. It had stunned the shark for a few precious moments.

The little mermaid's eyes were closed, but her forehead was blazing gold light from a little symbol that Oshawa had only seen a few times, when she had been on the surface. It was the cresent moon, laying on it's side.

The light from the moon symbol shot forth and hit the shark, and the shark dissapeared. Later when she was older, Serena would explain that the shark wasn't dead, just moved to a different part of the sea. The light then healed Oshawa's leg.

Then the light faded too. And the little mermaid, eyes still closed, floated gently to the sandy bottem of the sea.

Oshawa had fallen instantly in love with her, and had taken her back to her home in a coral grove.

She was later to learn that the little mermaid's name was Serena and that her eyes were blue like the sea.

She had taken care of the little mermaid from then on. For some reason Oshawa had been compelled to name her Serenity, then just called her Serena for short.

Oshawa had been amazed when Serena had learned to talk, about what Serena talked about. Serena had told her of her past life, of her mother, kingdom, and friends.

Serena was now a little over fourteen years old. She was sitting on a bench of coral getting her hair brushed. She had also been silent, which was a first in her life.

She had been thinking. With her powers that she still retained, she had been watching her friends grow up. She knew where they were, and who they had grown up to be. And she knew that there was one more step in their evalution.

And Oshawa knew it too, for Serena had long since told her.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"Yes. It's time." Serena answered.

Mina was walking down a Londen street with a happy exspression on her face. Tomarrow her best friends Katrina and Alex, along with her were going to the carnival that was coming to town. She couldn't wait!

Then abruptly she was pushed off the street and went flying through the air to land on the pavement and skid to the wall of a building.

When the world quit spinning, Mina looked up and saw the most ugliest thing that ever walked the planet!

It looked like a humanoid green blob, with sharp yellow teeth, glowing red eyes, and huge sharp claws for hands and feet.

"Wha-?" She started to say, then saw the ugly thing spit something out at her. Then she realized it was a fireball.

She leaped out of the way as it hit the brick wall and chunks of brick flew all over the place.

Small peices flew past Mina, and some left scrapes across her face.

"Alright you! I'm not about to let you mess up my home!" Mina said furiously, as her scrapes began to bleed slightly down her cheeks.

Serena tilted her head up toward the surface of the ocean.

"So, they start with Venus." She stated softly.

Then she took off swimming swiftly toward the surface. Oshawa followed quickly.

When they broke the surface, Serena looked up at the midnight sky.

The stars were sprinkled across it like diamonds, but the moon was no where to be seen. It was the night of the new moon.

"They picked the time that I am weakest, to attack my friends." She said.

"Can't you help them in any way?" Oshawa asked.

"I can't. But their planets can." Serena studied the sky for a moment, then pointed. "There's Venus. Without my help, they can't keep their powers, but they can have their powers temporarily. So long as they don't question their ability to use them."

Serena tilted her head back and the cresent moon on her forehead began to glow. Then a beam of light shot forth and flew toward the planet Venus. Then it faded.

Serena and Oshawa waited in silent anticapation.

Then an orange light from Venus came down and sped toward Sailor Venus who was somewhere in Londen fighting for her life.

"Believe Venus! Believe." Serena wispered.

Mina had tried to fight the monster, but it was just to big. And it had more weapons than she did.

Then, when she was seriously thinking of retreating, a beam of light shot toward her from the sky.

Suddently Mina couldn't move.

The light hit her, surrounded her, and lifted her up.

Her eyes closed, she bended back, and the light changed her.

When it sat her down, she was Sailor Venus!

The monster roared in anger!

A cruel women's voice rang through the air.

"She transformed! Kill her NOW!"

The monster roared again.

Venus didn't think twice about her powers, or her ability to use them. All she could concentrate on was protecting her home.

"Venus Cresent V...SMASH!" She yelled.

A huge yellow cresent v burst from her hands and hit the monster full force.

The monster dropped to it's knees but was brought to it's feet by the voice in the air.

Venus was feeling confident in her abilities, and soon had destroyed the monster.

"I'll get you someday you Sailor Brat!" The voice screamed to the sky.

Then the air was silent, and the breeze returned.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Venus said. Then she realized what she had just done. "How the-!"

She started to say. Then her uniform vanished to be replaced by her blue jeans, and dark yellow jacket.

"Did I just--?" She was too shocked to finish her question.

Meanwhile, spread out across Japan, Ami, Lita, Rei, and Darien were fighting monsters of thier own. Serena helped each one, by asking each of thier planets to help them. And each of thier planets gladly complide.

Each of them accepted their powers without question, but as soon as the monster was gone, they asked 'how', and their powers left.

They couldn't believe what they had done, and had gone home to sleep. They were so exhuasted from breifly using their powers, that they fell asleep emediately. Mina did so as well.

And it was only then that Serena could talk to them. It required very little of her power to contact them in their dreams.

This is what they all saw...

Each saw thier own planets, then they saw the moon.

Then they heard a sweet soft voice speaking.

"In order to defeat your foes (pictures of each monster they had faced)

You must go to Tokyo (a picture of the city)

And where the water meets the land (a picture of the beach, with a rock ledge overlooking the water)

You'll find me amongs't the coral and sand (a fuzzy picture of something swimming toward them through the water)

Four others you'll meet there (a fuzzy picture of four other people standing on the beach)

One destiny you all will share. (a fuzzy picture of five people standing on the rocky ledge)

I need you."

The dream ended and they all woke up, knowing one thing. They had to find that beach.

But something held them back. For weeks they never went in search of the beach from their dreams, though their need to find it was growing.

Each day monsters attacked, but each time they were defeated. The girls and Darien managed to not ask how for at least a few minutes, but they always ended up asking it. What they never asked, was why.

And though they all fought monsters, none of them knew each other. Ami and Lita, though they went to the same school together, never spoke to each other.

But finally the need became too great.

Each arrived at the beach at seperate places, and at seperate times.

But they all found the ledge at the same time.

They all stood looking at each other, neither knowing what to say or do, as the waves splashed playfully upon the shore.

Rei was the first to speak.

"Four others you will meet there, one destiny you all will share." She said softly.

They all heard, and knew emediately that they had found each other.

"Where the water meets the land, you'll find me amongs't the coral and sand." Mina said next.

They all turned t'ward the sealine expectently.

They walked closer to it.

Then a golden haired head bobbed to the surface. Bright blue eyes stared warmly at them.

"I've been waiting for you all." She said.

"Who are you?" Asked Rei first.

"My name is Serena. Short for Serenity." Serena explained.

Then she crawled further up on the shore, and they saw her silver fish tail.

"You're a mermaid!" Ami exclaimed.

"Yes, though I wasn't to begin with." Serena started. "I called you all here for a reason. You know all those monsters you have been fighting?"

"You mean, we all have been fighting them?" Lita asked.

"Yes. The powers you had at those times, were given to you by your home planets. You see, you're not all from this planet. You Mina, are from Venus. You Lita, from Jupiter. You Rei, from Mars. And you Ami, from Mercury. You Darien, were oringinally from Earth. I was from the Moon.

I was once the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, but then my home was attacked. You were all my guardian's. My mother gave her life to save us. She used the last of her power to send all of us to the future Earth, to be reborn, and take our places as guardian's of our galaxy. All of you were reborn as humans, but something went wrong with me. I wasn't reborn as a human. I can sometimes take the shape of a human, when I transform into my soldier self, but the rest of the time I'm a mermaid."

"This is amazing." Mina said starry eyed, as she plopped down upon the sand.

"The enemy that destroied all of our homes, now threatens Earth. You need to take your powers back, and only I can help. Though you waited almost a month to come here, I am glad you did. My powers are at their fullest on the night of the full moon. I am very proud that you managed to hold your own till now."

"But how!" Rei demanded.

"So long as you didn't question your powers or your ability to use them, you kept them. You had to remember everything in order for your powers to stay with you. It's time."

Serena slipped back into the ocean, and floated there.

"The others are already here." She said as she looked up t'ward the rocky ledge.

The sun was setting behind the four women and four men who stood there. The men wore suits and capes that fluttered slightly behind them, and the women wore short skirted uniforms. A couple of the women had cats on their shoulders. A black one, and a white one with cresent moon on their foreheads.

"The outer senshi, the four generals, and the talking gaurdian cats, Luna and Artemis." Serena explained.

"They're waiting for you to join the team again."

Then she receeded into the water.

Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina and Darien looked at each other, wondering what they were supposed to do now.

Apparently, nothing.

Serena did it all.

The ocean reared up like a Tsunami wave, and crashed upon the land before anyone could move.

The water lifted them up, and held them in seperate tight grips and did not move further inland.

Then one by one Serena swam up to them, and handed them all wand like things, with stars on the top, each in a different color.

Then when they thought they couldn't hold their breaths any longer, the water sat them down and receeded.

Serena bobbed to the surface again.

"Use your transformation pens! You know what words to use!" Serena called to them.

They all looked at their pens, and the words came to them.

"Venus Star Power...Transform!"

"Mercury Star Power...Transform!"

"Mars Star Power...Transform!"

"Jupiter Star Power...Transform!"

"Earth Shield Power...Transform!"

And when they transformed, all their memories came back.

But though they greeted their Princess enthusiasticly, none of them knew what had gone wrong to make Serena a mermaid.

The other eight people and two cats from the ledge came down and welcomed them back!

But their happy reunion was ruined by the cruel voice in the wind.

"I hate happy reunions..." The voice sneered.

"BARYL!" They all yelled.

By now the full moon was rising above the ledge.

"Moon Prism Power...MAKE UP!" Serena yelled.

And light from the moon shinned down upon her, and lifted her from the water.

Silver mist surrounded her, and she transformed.

When she landed on the sand, she had an exilerated exspression on her face.

"Legs." Was the first thing she said.

She looked up at the other scouts. Then at Prince Endymion in his black shinning armor, his right hand holding the hilt of his sheathed sword. Then at the generals. Then at the cats.

Then she turned to the sky, and yelled.

"Baryl, we're ready! Come and fight us!"

Then an army of a thousend yoma's appeared on the beach, with a women in front.

With long redish hair, and purpleish skin, and glowing red eyes. Dressed in a tight fitting purple floor length dress, was Baryl.

"I'm ready, Sailor Brats!" Baryl sneered.

And thus a great battle between good and evil issued, on the beaches of the land of the rising sun. And the world was never to know about it.

By the morning the beaches were empty. The destroied yoma's had dissapeared. And Baryl had dissapeared as well. The Sailor Scouts, the Prince of the Earth, his four generals, and Luna and Artemis were lying down, scattered along the sealine. The water rolled over them in gentle cooling waves, and they felt soothed.

Serena had detransformed and slipped back into the water to float there.

"The battle's over, the war begins...again." Serena muttered.

Endymion crawled more into the water, and Serena swam up to him.

"You okay, my love?" He asked.

"I'm okay now, Endy." She wispered lovingly.

As Endymion and Serena slowly leaned t'ward each other, their eyes slowly fluttered shut. And as thier lips met in a gentle kiss of passion and long forgotten love, a white light slowly erupted from the point in which their lips met, and slowly grew to envelope them in soft light.

But before it covered them compleately, you could just see Serena's outline begin to change...

/RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG/

"Could someone please shoot that clock!" Serena yelled as she sat up abruptly in her bed, eyes still closed.

"BANG!"

"I didn't mean it literelly!" She screamed as she opened her eyes, threw off her cover, and slammed her feet upon the cold hardwood floor.

That was before she realized that Luna had tricked her.

Serena glared at the smirking cat who was sitting on her bedside table with a front paw on the 'off' button of the (uninjured) alarm clock.

"We're having bar-b-q'ed cat tonight, Luna." Serena threatened.

But it was an empty threat, and they both knew it. And Luna's smirk widened, if it was possible.

Then Serena's mind switched gears, and her eyes became unfocused.

'That was a strange dream.' Serena thought. 'A sweet one, but strange. I dreamed that Darien was a prince.

Prince...Endymion. Now I know that that's not real!...But then again, I'm a cry baby klutz, and yet, I'm still Sailor Moon. Doesn't that mean that Darien the baka could possibly be a prince? Hmmm...'

Serena was abruptly inturrupted from her thoughts by her mother, who was standing in her doorway.

"Ah, Serena. Glad to see you're up by the first alarm! Breakfest is ready."

Her mother left, and Serena hurried to get dressed.

At the table, her mother served pancakes, and for once Serena had a reletively slow breakfest.

On the street, Serena headed t'ward school, with Luna on her left shoulder.

"Finished that dream yet?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure it's finished. I think the dream's have shown me all they can. They seem more like memories than dreams." Serena replied.

"Maybe what you need to finish the dreams, you'll find in your waking moments." Luna suggested.

Then Serena got an idea.

"I have an idea that'll tell me if what I dreamed was real." Serena said excitedly.

Serena stopped walking. She was standing at the corner where she normally ran into Darien.

She sat Luna down on the sidewalk next to the brick wall.

"Give me fifteen minutes, then I'll head on to school." Serena told her.

Then she leaned casually agains't the wall, and waited.

Across the street four boys were having an argument in English.

"I don't know which way Unaka Street is!" One complained. "I don't read or speak Japanese! And the map is written...in Japanese!"

"Then ask for directions." Another one said irritably.

"I don't speak Japanese!" The boy repeated.

"Fine, I will!" The third one said.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." The fourth one said in mild surprize.

"I don't, but there's bound to be someone here who speaks English." He replied.

The other three boys sighed.

Then the one who had complained about the map perked up.

"Hey, that girl across the street is talking to a cat. And the cat is talking back!" He exclaimed.

"Nephrite, have you gone nuts?" The one who had suggested directions asked.

"Hey, Jedite, I think he's right." The one who'd been mildly surprized said.

The one who had asked if Nephrite was nuts looked across the street at the black cat.

"Hey, Zoisite, is that-?" He asked with widening eyes.

"I think it's Luna." Zoisite said calmly.

Then the cat turned her head slightly, and they saw the cresent moon.

Nephrite grabbed the fourth boy around the shoulders and without looking at him, commenced to shake him excitedly.

"It is Luna! It is!" He cried.

"Hey Nephrite, get a grip! AND NOT ON ME!" The fourth boy cried as he knocked Nephrite's hands away.

Nephrite looked sheepishly up at the sky.

"Sorry, Kunzite." He said.

"I guess that that girl Luna's talking to is either a Sailor Scout or the Princess." Zoisite thought out loud.

"I thought the Princess was a mermaid?" Nephrite asked.

He promptly got wacked on the back of the head by Kunzite.

"That was in our second life." He explained as Nephrite rubbed the back of his head. "This is our third life. Everything is supposed to be set straight."

"Do you think that girl is Venus?" Jedite asked.

"That's not Venus." Kunzite said emediately.

"How can you tell?" Zoisite asked.

"I know Venus. And that is not my Venus." Kunzite explained.

Nephrite begain to sing a song under his breath.

"She's your Venus, she's your fire, your desire."

He promptly got another wack.

"You deserved that one." Jedite smirked.

Across the street...

"Are you waiting for Darien?" Luna asked.

Before Serena could answer, the person in question flew past her.

"And there goes Darien Shields, flying like a tornado down the street at two-hundered and thirty miles an hour! Oh, I think he just broke the speed record previously held by Serena Tuskino!" Serena commented loudly.

Darien tried to skid to a stop but his shoulder clipped a lamp post and he spun around four or five times.

When he came to a stop, he was facing Serena, but the world was spinning.

When it had finally stopped he saw Serena leaning agains't the wall, but she was not smirking. Just smiling warmly at him.

"Congratulations, Darien. You're now the new Tornado in town." Serena told him.

Darien didn't know whether to smile, or just keep a blank face. His mouth didn't know either, so half of it pointed up, and the other half stayed straight.

"Either I'm really late, or you're early." He said.

"I've been waiting here for about five minutes already." Serena replied.

Darien's mouth dropped open.

Serena's smile grew.

When Darien finally got his mouth working, he had one question to ask.

"Why have you been waiting here? To see my jaw drop at your being early for once?"

"That's a bonus. I was originally here for one thing. To wish you a good day."

"Huh...?"

"Have a nice day, Endymion." Serena said with a huge smile, and turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Darien cried.

Serena half turned around.

"Serenity?" He asked.

"I was hoping you'd remember." Serena said softly.

"It wasn't a dream then?" He asked hopefully.

"It wasn't a dream, Endy. It was all real."

With that she turned around and dissapeared into the crowd, with Luna following in a half daze.

Darien stood there for a moment in shock. Letting it all sink in.

Then he let out a WOOP and jumped in the air, punching it in triumph!

Then his watch went off telling him he was five minutes late.

He didn't care, but he set off anyway, though at a slow pace.

On the oppisit side of the street, Jedite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite were frozen in shock.

"It, was...them!" Nephrite said.

"YES!" They shouted in union.

At sunset that day, on the rocky ledge overlooking the blue ocean, as the waves rolled onto the deserted beach, and the wind blew gently, Serena sat at the edge looking at the sunset.

Fourteen people, plus two cats, walked up behind her.

Serena half turned.

"You all came." She said with a smile.

"You called us." Rei replied.

"You also let us know that what we all dreamed was real." Lita said.

"You brought us all together again." Ami said.

"You've got legs this time." Mina said.

Serena's smile grew.

"I'll probably never know why I became a mermaid. But I'm not angry about it. I rather enjoyed most of it. But now, it's time to begin a new chaptor. Baryl is still out there."

"If we're together, we can take her." Jedite said.

"I know we can." Darien said.

He walked up and sat down beside Serena, putting an arm around her.

They all looked on t'ward the sunset.

And as we leave our friends and protecters, as we blink once, they all trasformed.

And we hear a voice, that we know is Queen Serenity's, say:

"And now I've righted what I've wronged. I'll see you in my dreams, dear ones."

THE END


End file.
